The Two Priests
by FlamingBird
Summary: Rei and Kagome fall through the Bone Eater well and one of them is Kikyou's reincarnation. Please review and please no flames arigatou
1. Default Chapter

Kim: Hey there I hope you enjoyed my new fic  
  
Kagome: Ya its going to be soooo much fun  
  
Inuyasha: * head was turned away * feh  
  
Kim and Kagome: * sweatdrops * Kim: anyways on with the fic!  
  
I don't own any of the characters, enjoy! Oh and this is not a Sailor Moon crossover I'm just using Rei.  
  
Chapter 1 Here comes Kagome and Rei  
  
Kagome was asleep when she heard this constant knocking on her door and she was mumbling, "come in". In came Rei you could call her Kagome's twin sister because they looked so much alike. Rei entered and started to shake Kagome, "Oi Kagome wake up its time for school." Kagome's eye's fluttered open and she stifled a yawn, "Alright I'll be out in a minute." Rei nodded and left already having the school uniform on.  
  
After a few minutes Kagome came out and the two headed off to school. They walked in silence, Kagome looking ahead while Rei was fiddling with her locket. You see what Kagome didn't know about Rei was that she was Sailor Mars. Yup only the problem was that last year Rei's dear friends died of a youma. A youma they've never incountered and it was really stronge. It killed all of her friends and Rei with the anger inside of her was able to destroy the youma. The scouts started to glow and a locket formed on Rei giving her the strength and the attacks of all of the scouts (not including the starlights). Rei blinked when she saw a hand waving infront of her face, "Earth to Rei we'd like you back know." She smirked and put Kagome's hand away from her face "Okay Kagome I've got the point." Kagome giggles and continue walking till they reached the school. They got settled and everything and after a few hours school was over (you can tell I don't want to type what they did).  
  
When they arrived at the temple they saw Souta (will someone please tell me the name of kagome's younger brother) infront of the temple where the well was. Rei walking up to him "What are you doing here squirt you know mom doesn't want us to go in there." He glared, "I'm not going in there that stupid cat went in there and I'm trying to get him out." Kagome sighed, "Rei and I'll get him you go back in the house." Before Rei could protest Kagome dragged her in and they looked around. Kagome see's the cat and smiled only to trip on something causing her and Rei to fall into the well. When they appeared on the other side Rei climbed out of the well with kagome besides her and blinked, "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."  
  
That's it hope you liked it now I'm having trouble with the pairings here's the list. Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Inuyasha/Rei  
  
Miroku/Rei  
  
Miroku/Sango  
  
Sesshoumaru/Rei  
  
Sesshoumaru/Rin  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
  
Tell me how you like it bye. 


	2. Here Comes Inuyasha

Kim: Alright here goes the second chapter  
  
Rei: Yes this would be nice  
  
Kim: Inuyasha would you please do the disclaimers  
  
Inuyasha: feh fine. Kim does not own any of the characters  
  
Chapter 2 Here comes Inuyasha  
  
Rei and Kagome finally got out of the well looking around. Rei blinked "umm kagome where's the temple?" Kagome gasps seeing it wasn't there "But it was there a minute ago." Rei was pretty scared, "Come on kagome lets go maybe we can find someone who can help us."  
  
Kagome and Rei walked around the woods for a few minutes when Kagome saw someone. "Hey Rei cheack it out." Points to a boy who was pinned to a tree vines wrapping around him. Rei looking at him and climbed up touching his ears "Are these real?" She jumped down and was about to call over to kagome when a huge demon appeared. Kagome eye's wide "oh my gosh lets run." They dashed away the boy watching them. Rei and Kagome was finally wrapped around from the demon. The demon hissed looking at Kagome with hungry eye's "You have the shinkon jewel I will have it" It bit down on Kagome's side a jewel falling out. Rei growls and was able to get out.  
  
Inuyasha watching called over to Rei, "Hey girl looks like your friend's in trouble." Rei looked at the boy "Well duh what do I do?" Inuyasha "well if you pulled the arrow out I'll help you." Rei hesitates for awhile before walking over to him pulling the arrow out. Inuyasha was free and ran towards the demon slashing at it while it cried out in pain (will someone tell me the name of that move with his claws I'd really appreciate it) Kagome free now was next to Rei. Inuyasha advances towards them "Give me the Shinkon Jewel or you will face the consequences" he flexed his claws.  
  
That's it for now Please review yes the pairings are still up and tell me who to pair with who.  
  
FlamingBird 


	3. Enter's Kaede and whoever is Kikyou's re...

Kim: Oh wow thanks for all of the reviews  
  
Rei: Ya and thanks for the attacks  
  
Kim: Anyways on with the third chapter  
  
Kagome: Kim does not own any of the characters. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 3 Enters Kaede  
  
Rei and Kagome was walking backwards while inuyasha advanced. "Give me the shinkon jewel now." He growled. Rei's eye's narrowed "Kagome I want you to get out of here find somewhere to hide." Kagome nods shakily and started to run. Inuyasha saw Kagome running and started to chase after her. Rei growled "Oh no you don't." (remember rei doesn't need to transform she can use the attacks in regular form" She raised her right hand upwards. "WORLD SHAKING," she released a orange orb of energy at inuyasha who dodged easily.  
  
Meanwhile Kaede was walking into the forest and saw Inuyasha and a girl with raven black hair battling and saw another girl behind a tree. Kaede gasped, "Inuyasha has been free." She ran towards them. In the intense battle Inuyasha growled, "Your waisitng my time women," He raised his hand "IRON RIVE SOUL STEALER" He brought it down and Rei got hit full force.  
Kagome gasped, "REI", and she rushed over to her. Rei looked up weakly, "Didn't I tell you to hide Kagome." Kagome nodded, "But I just can't leave you here." Rei sighed and saw Inuyasha advancing and pushed Kagome away. "Take this VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH," a orange beam came out of her forefinger and hit Inuyasha full blast. Inuyasha growls, "I'll make you pay for that woman."  
  
Kaede finally arrives and threw some beads over Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha wide eye's tried to tug it off. "What is this kind of magic?" Kaede looked at Rei and Kagome, "Say the magic words and it'll activate the beads." They saw Inuyasha got back up advancing towards them. Kagome wide eyed said the thing that came up in her head, "Sit boy, Sit!" The beads glowed and Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Rei blinked, "Whoa".  
  
Kaede looked at the two and gasped cupping their faces in her hands, "Thy looks like my sister Kikyou but only one of you can be the reincarnation." The two girls blinked and looked at each other and back at Kaede almost yelling, "Reincarnation??!!!" Kaede nodded slowly. Rei looked kind of paled and pulled away, "Okay one minute lady I am not a reincarnation atleast I don't think I am?" Kaede sighed, "come we must return to the village and figure this out." Kagome nodded slowly and pointed at Inuyasha, "Is he coming?" Kaede nodded slowly. Rei groaned, "Great just when I wanted a regular life I end up thinking I'm a reincarnation of a girl what can go worse?"  
  
That's it for now the pairings are still up its between:  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Inuyasha/Rei  
  
Sesshoumaru/Rei  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
  
Please review. FlamingBird 


	4. Note

Kim: Alright I'm leaving a note for you guys. I decided to let you guys make up some characters and review them to me. Who knows I might put your character in my fic. Here's what you need.  
  
Name  
  
Age  
  
Eye color and hair color  
  
Human/demon/ect.  
  
Good or bad  
  
Weapon  
  
Attacks  
  
Profile  
  
Thanks a lot. 


	5. Kagome or Rei reincarnation of KIKYOU!

FlamingBird: GAH! GOMEN NASAI!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating I've been having a HUGE writers's block. * smiles sheepishly * anyways on with the story!  
  
I don't own any characters  
  
Chapter 5 Kagome or Rei reincarnation of KIKYOU?!  
  
They sat in the small hut inuyasha in a tree practically fumming with anger that he didn't get the shinkon jewel, Rei and Kagome was in the hut dressed in those priestlike clothes things. Rei felt uncomfortable sitting on the ground* ~Great just what I need not only I'm I the princess of mars but if I'm the reincarnation of a dead priestess?!~ She groaned slightly.  
  
Kagome was extremelly nervous. ~how can this be how can I be the reincarnation of a priestess? This is tooooooooo weird~ She stopped thinking when Kaede entered the hut. Kaede looks at the both of them eye's filled with confusement, worriedness and happiness. "Now then lets start shall we" They both nodded slowly and Kaede dumped some powdery stuff on them (hey I haven't seen it in a long time). Rei made a face and sneezed slightly. "Yuck! What is this stuff" she kept sneezing. However Kagome wasn't sneezing she just blinked looking at Rei. "how come I'm not sneezing how bizarre" Rei blinks a few times when she heard inuyasha enter and glared slightly when he glared back.  
  
The air got tense and kagome finally broke the staring contest by clearing her throat, "If you'll excuse me of breaking this up we need to figure whats going on without both of you ripping out each other's throats understand" She looked at them and so Rei nod and inuyasha just turned his head and her eye twitched, "Sit!" Rei giggles hearing inuyasha crash into the floor covering it trying to snicker. Inuyasha glowers standing up glaring at Kagome, "You wench! How dare you!" Kagome rolls her eye's, "oh put a lid on it and just shut up."  
  
Kaede arrived looking at the three of them her eye's looking serious. "I have found out who the reincarnation is....She is...."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!! Suspencful ne? Anyways please review and sorry to allt hose who emailed me I really appreiciate it if you send your oc through reviews my email doesn't work.. Okay battle of the parings are: Inuyasha/Rei Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru/Rei  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
  
Please review and send in more OC"s Arigatou! One More thing please give me some ideas and maybe some pairings for you characters if you submit anyt thanks! ~FlamingBird~ 


End file.
